The Cursed
by Slaughter3211
Summary: Kane is cursed, but he is not alone. His brother Mark and some comrades they met throughout the years are among the few to be gifted with life in death and the amazing abilities that come with it. (Not zombies I swear) But what happens when Kane finds a mate. Kaniel, MarkX?, EdgexChristian, JeffxAJ, MattxDean, SethxRoman, Punkx?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Yes! I know I have like twelve other stories in circulation already but this was in my head and now it's on your computer screens... Magic! But this is definetly AU and I have a purpose for it I swear! I hope you enjoy, I already have most of chapter 2 written so y'all better enjoy.**

Kane didn't sleep, he didn't need to, even when he was little, alone in the ashes of the fire with his brother, sleep had never been needed. Mark said it was all in his head, a very vivid dream that he had night in and night out but Kane knew, just as Mark knew, that neither of them slept. Ever. Before the accident Kane remembered sleeping, sometimes in the arms of his mother, sometimes on the floor of his brother's room, but he remembered it. That ended when he set the funeral home on fire, disfiguring himself and murdering his parents. The brothers had been dragged down to Hell and given something powerful, a new lease on life.

Their size was not by accident, both parents had been smaller than average, it was garunteed that they'd never be taller than 5 foot 4. But they towered over their comrades, few as they were, and astounded those who knew the late Calleways. The strength was another, power beyond normal human possibilities, Kane himself could demolish an entire hotel building with one arm.

The other side effect from their brush with death was the lack of need to sleep, they never tired, Kane joked that they could be vampires from Twilight but they needed no blood- human or otherwise. But Kane couldn't help but admit, the darkness was lonely, Mark took off every night- doing Lord knows what, patrolling?- leaving his baby brother to dwadle about on his own until the dawn's first light. The demon lurking about the small town, leaping soundlessly from rooftop to rooftop, contemplating his possible immortality.

That's when he found him, wandering the dark streets alone, Kane's dead heart started beating again, pounding so hard in his chest he was sure he would finally die. But he didn't and the man -boy?- had disappeared, finally Kane had a purpose in the dark, hunting. Hunting for the man he had spotted, he perched at the top of a tree, looking for movement in any direction. There! To his right, something moving away from him, that had to be the man.

Kane rushed through the shadows, thankful for the gift of silence he had been given, it allowed him to travel, seeking the boy. It wasn't him, some bum who was stumbling through the streets, black out drunk. In a fit of rage he choke slammed the man, nearly driving his body an inch into the cement. Of course Kane blended in with the shadows before anyone could come out and investigate the strageness.

"Why are you so ansty?" Was the first words Mark uttured when he returned to the basement of the abandoned house. Kane wanted to snort with amusement, Mark had never been one to exchange pleasantries.

"No reason," He growled, not one to share his feelings anymore than Mark shared greetings. "Mind yer own business."

"It's definetely something then." Mark chuckled interest peaked. "What'd you find last night? A new victim, you know you have to spread your evil over a many square miles." Kane almost laughed, the elder brother was trying to tease and joke with him, in hopes Kane would expand on his behavior.

"I did slam a bum, but I doubt he died." Kane said off handedly, hoping it would sate his brother's curiousity.

"No, no." Mark was losing patience, he didn't deal with the unknown very well and Kane's secrect could put him and his territory in jeoperdy. "It's something else, now spill before I spill your blood." That got an eyeroll out of the younger man.

"I think," He sighed, not wanting to argue with his kin. "I think I found a mate." The silence was thick, Kane almost felt nervous, his brother was just staring at him like he didn't believe him.

"Who?" He didn't sound mad, just surprised. Kane had never shown interest in finding a mate for himself, prefering to spend his time honing his skills of Hell-fire and brimstone.

"I don't know," The taller man admitted. "I spotted him walking around midnight but he disappeared before I could get any closer."

"Search for him today," Mark waved his hand dismissively towards the door. "I'm assembling the Ministry at dusk so you have til then." Kane nodded, almost thankful, Mark never liked when any of the Ministers moved about the town during the day.

It was a useless blessing as it turned out, Kane couldn't find heads or tails of the shadowy man he had seen the night before. Of course he had tried to stay out of sight mostly but a few people caught glimpses of him, turning to look at something only to accidentaly look at him, turn away then the brain regisetring the demonic man and snapping back to stare at him. He usually disappeared before they could get a second look, chuckling at how they paniced and glanced around to see him, to confirm he was real.

Kane tried to turn the image of the man he held in his mind, small stature, sandy blonde hair, scraggly beard. None of that should have attracted him, he looked weak and unkempt in the darkness, but still Kane felt the man's sould screaming for his attention, begging him to draw closer. It hurt his head and still barely-there heart.

The sun was just setting when he returned to the home, he glanced around the ashes of the once majestic funeral home. He remembered the day he had set the building ablaze, only the basement remained untouched, available through the cellar door. The rest of the Ministers were already gathered in the large room, Christian, Edge, Jeff and his brother Matt, Shannon and of course Mark.

"Any sign of him?" Edge called, the others had been filled in on the situation and all of them were concerned. When a Minister found a mate, things could go very bad very quickly.

"No," The giant sighed. "I'll try again tonight."

"We all need to search for him," Mark said, tone authorative. "Let Jeff in so we can all get a picture." He nodded to the smallest Minister, his hair wild with colors. "Jeff, don't be nosy, just look for the man."

"Gotcha." He smirked and Kane felt nervous, Jeff was known for snooping around peoples thoughts and the Giant was a privated demon.

"Go ahead," Kane murmured visualizing the man he had seen last night, slowly he could feel the familiar presence of Jeff's powers, probing into the corners of his mind. Kane snarled when he felt the pressure move from behind his eyes where he was thinking of the man to the backer part of his head. "Stay focused, Brat." Jeff giggled and returned to the vision, he made a face.

"That's him?" Jeff almost seemed disgusted. The others began mubling to each other, Jeff had presented the image in their minds, now they could all see his mysterious mate. "He's so... Scrawny!" Jeff yelped after that, the ground beneath his feet was set aflame.

"Kane!" Mark shouted and his brother snarled but made the flames die down. "Jeff you are not one to judge, your mate is barely 8 years old." Of course Mark was trying to keep peace, if those two went at it all Hell would break lose and the Ministery might even fall apart.

"Kane are you sure?" Christian began, laying a hand on his comrades shoulder. "Maybe you were mistake, was there anyone else there? These things can be tricky."

"He was alone," Kane growled. "And he will be my mate."

"Let's just try to find him," Matt finally spoke up. "Then we will see if he's interested." Kane sighed, he hadn't thought if the man hadn't wanted him back.

"On to the next subject," Mark sighed. "I scented a new group lurking about the edges of our territory." That got everyone's attention, Edge leaped to his feet, always looking for a fight. "There was atleast three, but it could just be a scouting party."

"What are they?" Edge asked.

"Shadow walkers, I think." Mark grunted. "The scent was faded by the rains and I've only met one of that kind, Christian you and I will go on patrol tonight, you've encountered more of the Cursed than anyone else." The blonde nodded, not argueing, but his mate had different idea.

"No, I don't want him out there." Edge growled.

"Adam, it's only one night with out fucking your boyfriend," Matt rolled his eyes. "We need him to investigate."

Edge didn't respond but sent his friend a glare, snarling slightly but sat down, he knew he was being selfish but refused to admit it. Mark waited a moment for them to settle down before taking a breathe and starting up again. "Glad we can all agree, but there is one last item on the agenda." Everyone sat down on the couch, it was tightly packed and Jeff ended up on a disgruntled Kane's lap.

"The town is begining to expand," Mark began again. "Up until now human activity around the Den has been low, just lost children or teens looking for a place to drink. It's easy to rid both kinds. Scare the teens and convice the kids they're dreaming then put them to bed." Kane nodded, he usually scared the teenagers and Mark would sweetly talk to the frightened children.

"You think our privacy would be compromised?" Jeff asked, raising his hand like a student in class. Mark snorted at that.

"Yes, the best thing to do now will be to relocate to a new location probably soon-"

"Not until I find my mate!" Kane growled, standing up, Jeff yelped when he fell to the floor but didn't seem upset, instead he stood beside the giant.

"Yeah and what about my AJ?" Mark sighed and motioned for them to sit down.

"We will leave at the end of the year," He said slowly. "Enough time for Kane to find his mate and Jeff to convice AJ to run away with him." Jeff still seemed anxious but Kane had calmed considerably, they had alittle less than 6 months, he could work with that.

"It's almost night fall, Christian you're with me, the rest of you search with Kane for his mate." Mark dismissed them with a hand wave.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where am I?" A wide eyed girl asked, it was dark and she couldn't see anything.

"Shhh," A voice soothed and she felt arms wrapped around her middle. "It's just me."

"Jeffy!" She cheered and soon the darkness lifted, they were in a brightly lit room with many paintings hung on the walls. Jeff smiled down at the tan young girl, her brown eyes wide.

"How have you been, AJ?" His voice a low rumble, she buried her face in his middle he could feel the smile she still wore.

"I got married," His eyes widen but he remained silent. "Me and Kaitlynn are wifeys now." He couldn't help but sigh with relief.

"Oh yes, Kaitlynn the tough girl that saved you from that bully." He smirked, remembering how he hunted the boy down and tormented him in his dreams.

"Yeah, she's my best friend. You're supposed to marry your best friend right?" She was moving about the room, touching the edges of certain paintings and smiling at her favorites.

"Yes but I thought I was your best friend?" Jeff teased, hovering over the girl looking for which paintings she liked best.

"Yes but we can't get married." AJ laughed and his heart sanked. "You're a dream. My Mommy says you're not real."

"I'm very real," He thought of ways to torment her mother in her dreams. "Remember I found you in the park last summer? I walked you home and promised I'd always take care of you." She nodded along.

"Yeah but mommy says I'm just dreaming about the real Jeffy and you're not the real Jeffy. I don't know what he's like." Her face scrunched up, this was to much for her. Jeff sighed, he needed to tell her.

"I am the Real Jeff." She made a face of disbelief. "If I could prove it, would you believe me?"

"Sure," She nodded again. "But how?" He grinned and spread his arms wide.

"Pick a painting. And I'll leave it underneath your bed when you wake up." She giggled, thinking he was just being silly but looked around all the paintings.

It was several minutes of hunting for her to find it but when she did he could see why she liked it. The painting depicted a daisy -her favorite- a beautiful red with a purple stem, but underneath the flower, a snake's eyes peaking out. A dainty looking brown viper, eyes a smoldering auburn, fangs barely poking out alongside the forked tongue. It was just like her, unassuming and gorgeous, but he knew she had it in her to fight it out with anyone.

"I have to leave now," He said and she looked ready to cry. "I need to go back to get your painting. It'll be underneath the bed when you wake up, but you can't tell anyone about it. Not your Mom or Kaitlynn."

"I don't wanna lie." She sniffled.

"It's not lying, just don't show them and they won't ask about it." Jeff knew he wasn't teaching her good morals but he didn't want anyone taking the picture from her.

"Alright," AJ finally said softly. "If you are real, will I get to see you?" He flinched, she sounded so hopeful.

"Yes but not for alittle while," Her face fell. "I have some things I need to settle first, but I will be back soon." Jeff smiled and placed his hand on her cheek. "I promise." She smiled once more and hugged him.

Jeff panted, pupils dilating and receding, finally his body settled down and he could look around. He was in AJ's room, her walls a dark purple and bedspread zebra print, he was sitting on the edge of her bed. A quiet sigh escaped his lips as he removed his tatooed hand from the young girl's forehead. The twelve year old huffed in her sleep and turned over, facing away from him, he tugged the blanket up to her chin.

With a smile he gave her a kiss on the forehead, standing up straight, it was manuever through the house, his steps making no sound. The AJ's mom was divorced so he didn't fear anyone waking up and seeing him while he was so vunerable. He touched her elbow, closing his eyes and concentrating hard, her mind was harder to break through, she wasn't as naive as AJ. It was cold when he reached her slumbering mind, she was dreaming of Ice skating.

"Not for long," Jeff grinned, the scenery slowly dissolved, the Latin woman looked around confused. Slowly the terrain of the dream changed to one he preffered, the Den more specifically Kane's room. It was dark and cold there, no windows and scorch marks along the walls.

"What's happening?" Mrs. Lee cried rounding about the room, trying to find the door, Jeff started laughing and she turned, finally seeing him. "Who are you?"

"I'm Jeffy," He snickered. "The real Jeff."

"AJ's imaginary friend?" She shivered with fear and he licked his lips. "You- You're not real!"

"Oh no I'm not. I'll show you how real I am." He laughed, she screamed as he advanced on her. "Try to take my AJ from me!"

"What?" She shrieked, Jeff laughed and flicked his wrist, her arms were bound to her sides, legs tied together. Another flick and she couldn't breathe, the rope turning into a boa constrictor and squeezing her. Laughter filled her ears and he changed his appearance, instead of dark hair with streaks of blue, purple and green, his hair went pitch black. Eyes flashing red and teeth turning into fangs, he cackled at her terrified expression.

"Now listen to me," He said grabbing her chin in his now claw-like hands. "And listen good, if you ever tell AJ I'm not real again, if you ever even mention me again. I will torture you inside your head, I will find you no matter where you are! Got it?" She nodded furiously, unable to speak.

Mrs. Lee sat up quickly in bed, heavy breathing filling the silence, she glanced around but it was to dark to see anything. She flicked the light on, letting out a breath when she found the room empty, slowly she made her way into AJ's room finding the girl sleeping with a smile. "It was just a bad dream, I have nothing to be worried about." She sighed and returned to bed.

From the window Jeff was smirking, watching the woman convice herself that she was safe. "That's what you think."

"Jeff!" The tatooed man flinched, he had been so invested in the ongoings in the house he hadn't noticed Matt standing under the tree he was in. "Get down, we gotta find Kane's mate."

"Fine," He huffed and leaped from the branch to land beside his brother. "But I was having fun."

"Yes fucking a little girl in her dreams is always fun." Matt said sarcastically, Jeff snarled.

"I would **never **do that to my AJ." The younger man growled and slammed his open palms against Matt's chest.

"I know," He said, having not budged. "Just checking, now let's go hunting." And the two took off into the darkness.

"Well?" Mark asked impatiently, Christian glared over his shoulder.

"Give me a minute," He snapped. "And you said yourself the rains have washed most away." He coruched lower and inhaled, clicking his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Mark waited for a moment before his head snapped up.

"Someone's close." The blonde nodded.

"I smell them," He paused. "There!" He pointed to a clearing. "Let's go!"

The two dietties moved soundlessly through the brush, a shadowy figure a few yards ahead. Just as they almost reached the figure, it disappeared, Mark skidded to a halt to search once more but Christian pushed ahead, scenting the beings new location. Mark followed behind him but the figure kept disappearing only to reapear elsewhere, finally the larger man realized what was happening.

"Christian, stop!" The blonde tried to keep running but Mark gripped his shoulder tightly. "We're being played, it's trying to distract us." He growled and the shadowy figure began laughing, ebbing away the darkness it was shrouded in to reveal a man. He was smaller than Mark but larger than Christian by a small margin, his tan skin dotted with scars, dark hair pulled back into a tie and Mark could see part of his hair was blonde.

"Took you long enough," The young being called. "It was fun while it lasted though." His demeanor was cheerful and even -dare Mark think- flirtatious.

"Who are you?" Mark took a step forward, the man didn't seem to notice.

"Who are _you_?" He giggled.

"The leader of this faction," Mark said in an authorative voice, the man was impressed. "And you are trespassing, state your business."

"I'm Seth and I have no business here." He smiled widely, as if he didn't understand the law of the Immortals.

"Then leave." Christian called and Seth began laughing hysterically again.

"I can't do that," Mark moved another few steps while his eyes were closed. "You see my Mate and Leader have business here."

"What kind of business?" Mark growled, Seth smirked and disappeared into the shadows once more. Mark let out a cry of frustration and lightning split the sky, illuminating the empty forest.

**A/N So I have a tumblr now, not sure how it really works but I'll post pictures of different wrestlers and characters I have and maybe something insightful (doubt I will). It's .com and yes I'm shamelessly self promoting myself, get used to it.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you like this my Prince?" A voice rumbled from above him, behind his back.

"Yes, please continue." A tatooed man said, though his voice seemed anything but pleased, the man behind him didn't seem to notice- moving faster in and out of his smaller companion.

Punk's mind was elsewhere as Brock continued indulging in his flesh, the Goliath was too wraped up in his pleasure to notice the lack of interest in his mate. The first few times mating the larger man had become angered at the far away look in his eyes, now Punk had learned it was easier to just be taken from behind, it was loathesome work but it satisfied the quick temper giant. Today his mind was on his former mate, John, he missed the older man desperately, the years had not healed his ache for the Banshee.

Groan from above signaled Brock was close, Punk rolled his eyes, his own body gave into the pleasure his mind couldn't even acknowledge. Sticky and sore the man rolled onto his back, Brock was in the bathroom now, no doubt getting a wet rag to clean his mate, Punk took the opportunity to breathe a near silent apology to John. No matter how many times others assurd the Phoenix this was good, he had power, a mate, an Empire- all because of Brock- Punk never could feel his heart in it. But he continued on, vowing revenge on whomever had killed his John.

"Punk," A timid voice said from the otherside of the door, too scared to knock or open it, instead relying on the Phoenix's superhearing.

"Come in, Aksana." He called yanking the sheets over his nakedness, Brock's head shot out of the other room, immidiately distrustful but Punk sent him a soothing smile. The door opened to reveal the smallish Lithuanian woman, she was shivering and had a large cut on her forearm, dripping from the rain outside. "Are you alright?" He asked kindly, knowing she wasn't but the young woman was a bit jumpy.

"I tried to scout out the mountain range as you requested, your Majesty." She began, trying to hold the gaping wound close. "But a young woman appeared and gave me no warning before she summouned a Hell Hound on me."

That got Brock's concern, a powerful woman nearby that could pose a threat to his Punk? His Empire? "What did she look like?" He growled and Aksana flinched, Punk sent his mate a small glare, that was no way to handle the situation.

"Come here, I'll fix you up." The Phoenix cooed slightly, beckoning the woman close.

"She was very small and young, maybe 19 human years but definitely not human." Aksana's accent came out thicker in her nervousness. "She didn't say anything just kinda clicked her tongue in diappointment and that's when the beast showed up." She hissed out the last bit, Punk pinching the wound together because dragging his tongue over it. The skin fizzled from the heat for a moment, making it very painful for the woman, before melding together, good as new.

"Who sent you out there alone?" Punk asked in a serious voice, scouts were to go out in groups, no larger than 3.

"Antonio, he didn't want to go, said it was useless land and I didn't want to get into trouble so I went alone." She stammered, obviously afraid of the consequences her partner would give her.

"Alright, you go rest," Punk said softly. "If this ever happens again, come back and get a new partner, never try to play hero. You are dismissed." She bowed gratefully.

"Thank you Sire, I once more apologize for the mess I have made." She skerted out out of the room, bowing politely to Brock once.

"Stay here and I'll deal with it." Brock said gruffily, he hated to have Punk wander out of the safety of his throne room.

"No," Punk said simply. "I want to deal with him myself. He has no right sending a Changeling out there on her own. She could've been killed, and who even authorized to put her on a scout mission in the first place?" Punk was mad now, he was protective of his allies, especially ones that were kind like Aksana.

"It was probably a mistake or she volunteered, now please stay here were it's safe." Brock insisted in anger.

"I am safe no matter where I am, I cannot die as I should remind you." Punk huffed hautily, with deliberate, defiant, steps he marched out of the room after throwing on clothes. Brock followed behind him, never truly being able to say no to the immortal.

Punk's Emperial fortress was really just an old sky scaper, Paul had used several powers to enchant into being and made it impossible to see by those not allowed. The throne room was at the very top of the twelve story building, taking up an entire floor to suit the needs of Brock and Punk- a gym, kitchen, master bath, and a library. Most of the other floors housed the other members of his Empire, but some rooms were for training, strategy, and education.

Finding Antonio was not hard, the Swiss was almost always at the ground floor gym, he felt more at home closer to the earth and was meticulous with his appearance. That was where he was when Punk stomped his way through the building, other immortals bowed heir head respectfully and stood out of his way, it was very obvious the Phoenix Prince was pissed. Antonio knew right away he was in trouble, bowing to his knees respectfully, hoping to gain some pity from the leader, Punk would prove he was sadly mistaken.

"Why did you not only disobey an order to scout, but put a Changeling at risk?" He asked calmly, but his eyes were alight with fire.

"I could sense the woman up there and I warned Aksana not to go, but she disagreed." Antonio lied.

"So instead of going after her or coming back to warn the others or get a group to go save her, you just hoped she'd be alright while you went through your routine?" Punk hissed, striking the man was his enflamed hand across the face. "Do not lie to me, Child!" He roared.

"My apologies, Sire!" Antonio whimpered pathetically, eyes widening when Brock stepped closer. "It will never happen again!"

"Now tell me, once more," Punk asked in a lowly breath. "Why did you let her go alone?"

"I could sense the woman and I was hoping if she died then I would move up in rank," Antonio nearly cried, Brock had grabbed his wrist and was squeezing. "I was sick of being beneath that pathetic Changeling, she is useless and does not deserve to be above me."

"Brock dispose of him, I'll not have traitors for soildiers." Punk said dismissively, turning to walk out, leaving his mate with the now terrified Swiss.

"I am not useless," Her quiet voice almost made Brock weep, the Lithuanian had enter just before the Prince could leave, eyes sad, she had heard the whole thing. Punk felt a wave of pity for her, as did Brock, few things were more powerful than a beautiful woman in despair.

"Then I give you the honor," Brock said, stepping away from the still on his knees Swiss. "Prove your worth." Antonio seemed exemptionally pleased with this idea, he didn't think she could kill him.

Without a word Aksana's left hand morphed, changing into a grey bird like mandible, black claws long and sharp. Using speed few had seen her with, she lunged for the man, he could only fall back in horror as the talons sunk into his chest, twisting visciously before being yanked out along with his heart. Fairly pleased with herself she offered the still beating organ to the Prince, who accepted the gift with a smile, he would cook it himself and ask her to dine on it with him- a sign of respect and admission. She had done well.

A small crowd had gathered in the gym, several Hunters smiled and clapped at the murder of the annoying Swiss, others seemed please the young Changeling had proved herself to the Empire. No doubt she would be rising through the ranks after this, the thought sent Eva and her mate Brie into envy, plotting almost immidiately to slow the Lithuanian's rise to power and recognition.

"You are allowed to feast on it as well, Brock." Punk said lightly, the larger man was grumbling and pouting, hating that he was not the center of the Prince's attention. Though he didn't know he was almost nerver in Punk's attentions.

"It was not offered to me, it was offered to you." He growled lowly.

"It was offered to you as well, she just fears angering me." Punk chuckled, many feared angering the mostly kind-hearted Phoenix.

"So she doesn't fear me?" Brock howled with anger, no doubt alerting those on the floor beneath them of the arguement.

"I never said that," Punk rolled his eyes. "If she angers you, I could stop you from killing her if I want. If she angers me, you'll no doubt hold her down no questions ask." He explained as a timid knock sounded.

Aksana stepped through the doorway cautiously, eyeing Brock warily, she had heard the arguement from down the hall. Now Brock just scoffed at her and left the room, opting to go discuss new strategies with Paul, the psychic who had made all of this happen.

"I hope I have not caused troubles," She said sadly, flinching when the door slammed.

"He'll be fine, he's just huffy because I left the room." Punk tried to comfort her but she still seemed stirred.

The Changeling nodded quietly, she was dressed formally, all those who dined with either leader were expected to look presentable. A floor length red dress, hair pinned back, a black corset around her slim middle, and barefooted. Punk on the other hand looked so informal it was almost comical, sweats and a wrinkled t-shirt, but none dared point it out.

Punk had wanted to dine with the young woman for several months now, she was a new recruit that had impressed him with her polite quietness and perceptive nature that had allowed her to win several sparring matches. Of course she had risen through the ranks at a fairly quick pace and that made others angry, up until now she had not made any purposeful waves, never started any fights or complained as others did. But he knew that bringing a new addition into his near sacred throne room would only make her fearful and the others envious, so he waited for his opporunity to educate himself on the Lithuanian and her past.

The heart was cooked thoroughly when she had arrived, medium well was his favorite and so he could them both as such, and she politely offered to serve it for him but he waved her off, the atmosphere was already to tense and formal. So he served the meat with a light salad and soup left over from the night before, simply heating it so there would be more food and therefore more time to converse without making her feel interrogated.

"So how did Eva manage to convert you to the Empire?" He asked lightly, setting out blood wine for her to drink, it was a traditional drink Paul made for these occasions, it made bonding with the recipient so much easier and improved relations among the Empire. It was an elixir made of white wine and the blood of whomever's heart was being dined on.

"She is a Siren as you know, Sire." She began. "She tried to lure me into a kill but Changelings are not receptive to such songs and we began fighting, once she learned I was immune she offered me a possible spot amongst you all."

"Yes we have had many people converted by her," Punk smiled, biting into the rich meat, it was savory on his tongue. "So I have never met a Changeling before, can you tell me what all that entails?" She swallowed her own bite and continued.

"I am a Faye, I was given to a mortal family when their own infant passed, though I suspect my mother had a hand in that. Changelings do not care for their young you see and when I became of age to return to them, well I refuse." Punk nodded along, most of these things he knew but he did not interrupt. "I learned how to use my powers very recently and for some months I was a fish like creature."

"Why is that?" He finally spoke up, nearly finished with his meal but she was hardly half way.

"It got out in Lithuania that I was a Changeling child and they were... Less than enthusiastic." Aksana shivered in horror. "America is known for it's ignorance about immortals and so I needed a way to get here without detection.I made my legs into fins and shifted my lungs into gills."

"Ahh so like a mermaid." He smiled gently. "So after you got here how did that go?"

"I wandered around for awhile, scrounging whatever I could get to eat and tricking others into allowing me rest in their homes." She smiled back, eyes glinting with a mischief that he had never seen in her. "A Changeling that can't change it's ways." He laughed along with her.

The rest of the dinner flowed easily, her answering his questions while not asking him any out of respect. He found that he enjoyed the young Changeling's company, she was polite but did not grovel and she seemed genuinely interested in the conversation for the sake of conversating. If she could play it right, she'd be his first lieutenant in no time, of course he would not tell her that now.

"Thank you for your presence, Sire." She bowed slightly in respect, but it was less tense this time and he knew he had managed to bond with the immortal.

"Always a pleasure, if you ever have trouble, just come to me and I'll handle it." He said seriously, a hand on her shoulder. She flinched and he felt bad, she had obviously been mistreated before.

She nodded and bowed once more, retreating from the room and he sighed, Brock would likely spend the rest of the night consulting with Paul, why he had no idea. Though the older man had built this Empire from the ground up, starting with just him, Brock and Curtis- no matter who had started it, it was Punk's now- the Prince still could not bring himself to trust the man, he was invasive of other's thoughts sometimes. Punk had managed an immunity to it but he could feel Paul trying daily, it infuriated him but he couldn't do anything about it.

The cool sheets soothed his always heated skin, silk that Brock had no doubt killed and scrounged for, but Punk was to tired to be grateful tonight. His day had consisted of training, studing ancient scrollls on his species, and sex- annoyingly so- Brock wanted a legacy, though Punk suspected that was truly Paul speaking in his ear, and Punk was doing everything in his power to keep himself from becoming pregnant.

Strong arms fastened themselves around his waist, Punk resisted the urge to sigh, as if on cue,Brock had appeared for another attempt to mate and procreate. Punk didn't even try to discourage the Goliath, it would do him no good. Allowing his mind to go blank, he tried to let his body take over and just enjoy the pleasure Brock was trying so hard to give both of them. But in the end he couldn't help wishing for his John once more, a lost cause.


End file.
